Many applications and devices require multiple communication cables, optic fibers, junction devices, tubes or flexible piping, electrical conductors and/or other groupings of flexible transmitting, receiving or conveyance systems methods generally which require individual installations of the runs. The cables and other systems can become tangled. The cables and other systems may be damaged by excessive abrasive movement, kinking or contaminated from exposure to internal and outside contaminates. Initial installations and subsequent maintenance can become difficult to separately pull or extract these systems through the space available.